gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
SING
Für den gleichnamigen Song aus A Chorus Line aus der Episode Duette siehe Sing! ::Für den gleichnamigen Song von Ed Sheeran aus der Episode Verlierer wie Ich siehe Sing SING ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Das Comeback der Teufelin, und wird von Finn und Rachel mit den New Directions und Sue Sylvester gesungen. Der Song wird auf Sues Wunsch hin performt, meinend, dass er perfekt für die Wochenaufgabe "Hymnen" wäre. Das Original stammt von My Chemical Romance aus ihrem vierten Album "Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys", welches im Jahre 2010 veröffentlicht wurde. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh!) Every single time Beide: You open up your mouth Beide mit New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Aaaah Beide: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Beide: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time They Finn mit New Directions und Sue: Try and shut your mouth Beide mit New Directions und Sue: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hooo-ho Rachel mit New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Beide mit New Directions und Sue: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Beide mit New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Beide mit New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Trivia *In Unsere eigenen Songs verbietet Sue den New Directions den Song bei den Regionals zu performen, behauptend, dass ihr ehemaliger Liebhaber, von dem sie sagt, dass er bei My Chemical Romance sei, sich weigerte, ihnen die Rechte zu geben, den Song zu performen. *In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds weist Sue auf den Song hin, als sie mit Bree über die Zerstörung des Glee Clubs redet, meinend, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor ihr fürchten, weil sie mit ihnen in "Schottenkaropyjamas" performt hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson